burnt in your scent
by tictockingclock
Summary: bagi para fans, bertemu dengan kuroo tetsurou adalah keajaiban. bagi tsukishima kei, bertemu dengannya adalah malapetaka. — kuroo/tsukishima
1. 1 (a): kei

equivalent trade  
summary: bagi para fans, bertemu dengan kuroo tetsurou adalah keajaiban. bagi tsukishima kei, bertemu dengannya adalah malapetaka.  
warnings: possible!ooc, homo, AR, shoujo manga plot and full of cliche, strong language and rated m for theme, dan summary mungkin tidak terlalu nyambung dengan isi.

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

part one: kei

* * *

Tsukishima Kei memiliki empat hal dalam mengisi hari-harinya; sekolah di pagi hari, mengikuti ekstrakurikuler voli di siang hari, menjadi bartender paruh waktu di malam hari, dan menjadi seorang teman-dengan-keuntungan (atau kadang-kadang _one night stand_) dengan seseorang yang tak akan mengenalnya di siang hari di tengah malam sampai jam tiga pagi, membuatnya sering sekali pergi ke sekolah dengan segaris hitam yang cukup kentara di bawah matanya (karena di atas semua itu, ia wajib untuk mempertahankan nilainya, bersyukurlah dia memiliki otak yang lumayan).

SMA Karasuno memiliki jam yang lebih longgar dibanding sekolah lain, jadi ia patut bernafas lega karena ia dapat mengendurkan uratnya barang sejenak, dan masalah ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan di kepribadiannya yang tak terlalu suka bekerja keras dalam suatu hal adalah klise, dia butuh uang. Bukan begitu, ia tahu orang tuanya masih ada dua dan kakaknya juga hidup dan bekerja paruh waktu, tapi apalah daya ketika pendapatan tetap sementara biaya hidup makin tinggi? Kei juga masih remaja dan dia ingin barang-barang yang normalnya ia tak dapat membelinya ketika ia mendapatkan uang saku biasanya.

Selama dia mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang cukup, dia tidak akan protes.

Dan pada dasarnya dia bukan penggila uang dan bukan tipe yang akan menghambur-hamburkan uang, tetapi, yah, dia akan merasa aman dan cukup jika ia mendapati banyak uang di dompetnya, dan tentu saja kepribadiannya yang seperti ini ia sembunyikan dari rekan setimnya (di mana ia bisa mengekspresikan diri sepuasnya), dan ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang ramah-namun-menjaga-diri saat menjadi bartender (dia mendapatkan pekerjaan itu selama dia tidak melanggar dengan meminum alkohol), dan menjadi liar dan seduktif saat bertemu dengan teman-dengan-keuntungannya di tempat kau-tahu-itu.

Dia juga bukan penggila hal-hal seperti itu, memang terdengar sok suci bila orang amoral sepertinya yang mendapatkan semua: keluarga yang damai dan teman-teman yang menyenangkan serta kehidupan yang bisa dibilang diimpikan untuk anak-anak korban _broken home _itu berkata sesuatu yang menyangkut moral, tapi entahlah, dia bukan tidak puas, dia bukan penggila uang dan dia juga bukan penggila seks, dia hanya ... tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan dia hanya kebingungan.

"Kei, mau sampai kapan kau melamun? Ayolah, kau pikir aku membayarmu untuk melamun?" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya, dia teringat dia sedang dalam fase kehidupan keempatnya; fase akhir hari dan awal untuk memulai hari, fase bersenang-senang dengan teman-dengan-keuntungannya. Ia dalam keadaan terduduk dan _partner_nya yang berbaring bosan, orang yang nyaris setinggi dirinya dengan rambut jengger ayam berwarna hitam dan sebagian menutupi matanya, menurutnya itu _aneh_ dan orang itu mengelak dengan berkata bahwa fansnya menyukainya dan itu sudah dari sananya.

Kei mendesah pelan. "Kuroo-san, berhenti memanggilku dengan 'Kei' dan kau berkata begitu seolah aku adalah pelacur." Tangan kanannya menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan dan tangan kirinya mendorong pipi si rambut ayam agar berhenti membuat tanda di perpotongan leher dan pundaknya karena ia cukup kesulitan menyembunyikannya.

"Hmm? Tapi aku memang membayarmu." Orang itu—Kuroo Tetsurou—menggerutu dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Kamu dapat melampiaskan tensi seksualmu pada temanmu—siapa, Kozume, benar kan? Dasar homo."

"Hm, sama sepertimu, Kei."

"Aku bukan homo, dan sepanjang aku dapat uangnya, tidak masalah." Kei memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan ikut membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal, sekarang masih jam setengah satu pagi dan Kei ingin ini cepat berakhir karena dia cinta tidur nyenyak setelah dipisahkan berbulan-bulan darinya.

"Kei, itu sama saja."

"Beda." Ia bergeser, berbalik membelakangi Tetsurou, "Setidaknya jangan memanggilku setiap hari. Aku ini bukan mesin yang bisa kau pakai seenakmu."

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja jadi bartender." Tetsurou tersenyum, berbaring tengkurap dan membenarkan posisi kepalanya.

"Asal kau membayarku dengan ini dan jatahku menjadi bartender sebulan sekali."

"Itu tidak mungkin," Tetsurou tertawa terbahak, "Aku juga harus hidup, tahu, dasar mata duitan."

Dia mendengus, _kalau tahu ya tidak usah tanya_. "Makanya jangan buat saran destruktif untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Ha, Kei mengkhawatirkanku."

Barusan saja ketika ia berkedip dan hendak membalas, Tetsurou ada di atasnya, mengunci tatapannya dari siapapun dan apapun, untuk terfokus hanya untuk dia, terpaku hanya untuk dia dan ketika Tetsurou mulai melakukan pekerjaannya, ia membiarkannya (meskipun bukan namanya yang disebut saat itu), karena bayarannya pantas (atau dia yang menghargai dirinya terlalu murah?).

Persetan dengan moral, yang dicarinya membuka dirinya dengan terlalu mudah.

* * *

Jika di malam hari mereka adalah teman-dengan-keuntungan, maka di siang hari mereka hanya lawan yang jarang bertemu dan tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain.

Pertemuan pertama mereka sebenarnya tidak spesial, klub voli Karasuno hanya mengatur pertandingan latihan dengan klub voli Nekoma, kata para senior sih "pertandingan di tempat sampah", dan mereka hanya bertatap muka saja dan berbicara sedikit, pada saat itu mana Kei tahu bahwa kapten mereka ternyata seorang penyanyi terkenal, ditambah dia bisa bermain voli dengan sangat baik, jadi dia mengabaikannya.

Kei mengerti bahwa setiap penyanyi selalu memiliki jadwal di tempat yang tak tentu, namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa Tetsurou harus selalu ada di bar tempatnya bekerja hampir _setiap malam_, karena jarak Tokyo dan tempatnya cukup jauh, tetapi belakangan ini ia menafsirkan bahwa _jika Tetsurou ada di sana, maka fungsinya sebagai teman-dengan-keuntungan akan dimulai _dan itu lumayan akurat (dan ada saat di mana Tetsurou hanya ingin ditemani mengobrol dan Kei, yang memasang sikap ramah-namun-menjaga-diri melayaninya sampai ia puas.

Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsurou adalah seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal, Kei tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya dunia hiburan itu seperti bagaimana hanya saja dari kesan yang ia dapatkan dari Tetsurou adalah: liar, bebas dan penuh kamuflase. Itu mungkin tak sepenuhnya benar, namun Kei tidak terlalu kurang tahu berita terbaru jadi dia tahu minimal dari tontonan gosip yang tidak sengaja ia lihat dari ibunya yang menonton khidmat, Tetsurou selalu berpura-pura. Maksudnya, Tetsurou berperan sebagai orang yang doyan dengan perempuan (lebih bisa dikatakan dengan berganti-ganti kekasih) di depan media, tetapi kemudian dia meralat diri sendiri, karena dia juga tidak yakin kalau wajah Tetsurou yang ditunjukkan saat malam hari adalah dia yang asli.

Mungkin dia cukup terkenal (atau terkenal sekali) karena nyaris setiap cewek yang berpapasan dengannya (berdua-dua atau bertiga-tiga) selalu menggumamkan atau berdiskusi dengan temannya tentang Tetsurou, dan ia hanya tertawa miris dalam hati, dan menyeringai kecil seraya berpura-pura memasang _headphone_ kemudian menyalakan musik, karena ketahuilah, hei para fans Tetsurou, wajah liar dan bertalenta yang kalian kagumi dan yang kalian menuliskan cerita fiksi tentang kalian sendiri dan dia itu tidur dengan seorang laki-laki hampir setiap malam.

Dipikir-pikir, Kei mendadak ingat ketika ia pertamakalinya menjalin hubungan teman-dengan-keuntungan dengan Tetsurou.

Itu terkesan menggelikan.

* * *

Malam itu ia ingat ia sedang melayani pelanggan seperti biasa—tak ada yang akan menyangka jika seorang bartender yang menyajikan minuman dengan lihai di depan mereka hanya seorang anak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas, dan ia pun lebih suka tidak diketahui, jadi tidak masalah.

Ia melirik tanpa menoleh, melalui garis matanya sekilas ia melihat seseorang meminum sampanyenya dengan santai, kelihatannya ia sudah berada di sana sejak lama namun ia tak memerhatikannya karena malam itu bar sangat ramai, kemudian dia akan mengenali setiap pelanggannya; bapak-bapak kantoran, perempuan lacur yang disediakan oleh bosnya, seorang wanita karir yang tak terlihat memiliki rumah tangga bahagia, semuanya ia tahu dengan baik, kelihatannya dia orang baru.

"Hei, Bartender-kun." Mengingat hanya ia laki-laki yang sedang bertugas, itu bisa diartikan bahwa ia yang dipanggil, dan seorang penjaga harus bersiapsiaga ketika memiliki pelanggan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kei memasang tipikal senyumannya (bibirnya pegal) dan ia berharap ganti _shift_nya ganti _shiftnya_, karena jam sedikit lagi menunjuk ke angka dua belas dan saat itulah ia bebas pulang dan tidur.

"Ya." Orang itu tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit, "Saat _shift_mu berakhir, temui aku di belakang bar ini."

Kei mengerenyit samar. Seharusnya ia pulang sebentar lagi—

Dan tepat saat ia menoleh ke arah jam, bartender lain masuk untuk menggantikannya, ia menghela nafas.

"Oke."

* * *

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"Berbeda dengan saat latih tanding, hm, kau jauh lebih ramah, Tsukishima Kei."

Kei merasakan ada selarik terkejut menyerang otaknya. Ia tidak menatap orang itu dengan benar, jika dipikir, dan salahnya sendiri ia baru menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah kapten klub voli sekolah Nekoma—Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Baru menyadariku, eh?" Suara orang itu terkesan menggoda, namun di kepalanya ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah oleh musuh. Angin malam tidak membuat suasana lebih baik (dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti, tapi mengapa dia terasa kecil sekali jika ada di hadapannya.)

Tetsurou adalah seorang selebriti—Kei baru ingat, dan di gelap malam begini, pakaian serba hitam Tetsurou membuatnya dapat berkamuflase dengan sempurna di minimnya cahaya lampu dan penerangan, dan Kei terlihat seperti berdiri sendirian di sana, jika kau tak melihatnya dengan teliti.

"Ada apa, Kuroo-san?" Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, untuk sedetik kemudian ia merasa terhimpit di antara tembok dan Tetsurou.

"Bantu aku."

Ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh bibirnya—bukan dengan tangan, atau apapun, namun dengan sesuatu yang sama basahnya (tidak lembut, sama sekali) dan ia menyadari Tetsurou mencium bibirnya. Ada jeda, namun semakin lama ciuman itu semakin ganas, dan Kei harus mendorongnya agar ciuman itu terlepas—sesak.

"Dalam hal seperti ini?" Kei melipat kedua tangannya.

"Dengar, aku menyukai seseorang dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak berpikiran kotor tentangnya namun dia sudah jadian dengan orang lain, jadi bantu aku untuk melepaskan tensiku akan hal ini setiap aku memintamu."

Euh. Sebenarnya Kei lebih suka menghindari tipikal orang yang seperti orang di hadapannya. "Dasar mesum."

"Itulah laki-laki." Saat menatap wajah Tetsurou yang seperti ini, rasanya seperti mustahil jika ia yang memasang senyum sebagus tadi—atau senyuman yang bagus itulah yang artifisial, karena seringai ini tampak lebih alami dan tidak diada-ada. "Teman dengan keuntungan. Aku akan membayarmu, dan kau akan membantuku."

Kerutan di kening Kei bertambah, "Aku bukan pelacur."

"Memang bukan, tapi iya jika hanya denganku." Tetsurou tampak tak menyerah, "Bantu aku."

Jika itu diulang, terlebih lagi dengan ekspresi yang (mungkin sok dibuat) sedih, setega apa Kei untuk mengabaikannya, lagipula tawarannya menggiurkan. Mencoba ladang lain mungkin boleh juga.

Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu maupun ciumanmu barusan, Kuroo-san, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantumu melepaskan tensi seksualmu." Dan satu lagi, lebih pelan, namun terdengar seperti yang paling diinginkannya, "—dan jangan lupa bayarannya, aku tidak melakukannya dengan gratis."

"Maaf telah melibatkanmu." Tetsurou menyeringai lagi (dan suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar bersalah, lama kelamaan Kei akan mencapnya sebagai orang yang gila seks saja), "Kita hanya teman dengan keuntungan, oke, jadi aku akan membayarmu lebih dan kau bantu aku menyembuhkan patah hatiku."

Wajah datar Kei menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan, "Setuju."

* * *

A/N: ampuni saya huhuhuhuhuhuhu ;;_;; /dilempar batu /direbus oke curcol, sebenernya otp saya itu kagehina bc mereka terlalu homo buat ga diship, dan saya naksiiirrrr berat sama tsukihina dan tsukikage, tapi entah kenapa saya juga disedot kapal kurootsukki dan tanaka/noya /kebanyakan /direbus dan di headcanon saya ya kurootsukki itu ya begini ini /no dan curcol part dua, saya ga ngerti kenapa otak saya lebih jalan soal beginian ;; /dihajar jadi sebelum saya makin random, saya undur diri dulu wwwwww /oi


	2. 1 (b): substitute

equivalent trade  
summary: bagi para fans, bertemu dengan kuroo tetsurou adalah keajaiban. bagi tsukishima kei, bertemu dengannya adalah malapetaka.  
warnings: possible!ooc, homo, AR, shoujo manga plot and full of cliche, strong language and rated m for theme.  
warnings (for this chapter): slight!mob/tsukishima, slight!noncon, semi-plotless.

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

part one (b): substitute

* * *

Di antara rutinitas pagi hari Kei adalah: terbangun jam enam pagi dan melangkah dengan langkah terseret secepat mungkin seraya membawa tasnya yang sudah ia persiapkan malam hari sebelumnya—secepat mungkin, agar Akiteru yang sedang berada di rumah tidak menemukannya jadi dia tidak harus menyapanya dan lagipula ia hanya menghindar dari ocehan pagi hari ibunya yang menonton gosip, dan Kei baru tahu banyak orang yang mengidolakan seorang sampah.

Kei mendengar—ia tidak mendengarkan secara sukarela, oke, celotehan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat milik para presenter itu memberitakan tentang seorang sampah yang meniduri—lebih tepatnya tidur dengannya, dan potongan video yang tentunya telah direkam itu menampilkan wajah sang idola, Kuroo Tetsurou yang tersenyum (—tampan) yang akan membuat penggemarnya jatuh pingsan dalam majas hiperbola dan menjawab pertanyaan dengan normalnya selebrita, dan Kei tersenyum sinis.

Kamuflase.

Di sepanjang pelariannya menuju ke sekolah dari stasiun yang lima menit terlambat (dan Tadashi yang kepayahan mengikutinya berteriak, "Tunggu aku, Tsukki!") ia berpikiran, bagaimana bisa dalam satu detik, dalam waktu yang sangat singkat—jam dua belas malam lewat sedikit, hidupnya telah berubah dan pikirannya yang beralih tugas, yang semula hanya berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri, ia menemukan memori tentang Tetsurou yang ia jaga dan semakin ia perbanyak tempatnya.

Pernah, seorang gadis di kelasnya (mungkin penggemar berat Kuroo, karena gadis itu duduk di depannya dan ia selalu membicarakan cowok berambut gagak dengan poni lempar walau sedikit acak-acakan itu dengan temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya) bertanya padanya dengan senyuman lebar penuh dengan imaji penokohan idolanya di dunia yang tidak dapat ia sentuh, "Hei, Tsukishima-kun, klubmu pernah bertanding dengan klub Kuroo-san kan? Bagaimana dia?"

Matanya berbinar-binar, seperti mengharapkan bahwa Kei akan berkata manis tentang si rambut kelam berkepribadian banyak itu, tetapi bukan tipenya untuk berbicara manis sekalipun, tidak ada untungnya, lagipula, jadi ia berkata setelah menghembuskan nafas sejenak, dan gila, cewek itu bahkan masih menunggunya. "Tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan."

_Dan dia malah mengatakan sebuah versi halus untuk 'sampah'._

"Eeh, apa maksudnya?" Perempuan itu merajuk, mencoba menggali informasi lebih dalam, namun siapa dia selain teman tidur si idola di malam hari? Dan ia tidak peduli sedikitpun, untuk apa beramah-tamah dengan kapten tim lawan?

"Kamu menggangguku." Kei memasang _headphone_nya, tidak memedulikan cewek itu yang merasa tidak puas sama sekali atas jawabannya dan ia, sembari menikmati musik yang mengalun sedang, memasuki gendang telinganya sedikit demi sedikit, menatap ke arah jendela yang berpemandangan biasa di luar dan tersilaukan oleh cahaya matahari siang yang menyesakkan.

Sampah—ia mengalamatkan kata itu untuk pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya tanpa respek sama sekali, yang nyaris setiap malam menggunakannya (meskipun ia tidak terlalu mengerti, bukankah jarak Tokyo ke Miyagi itu tak dekat), tetapi bukankah ia juga sama sampahnya, malah lebih rendah?

Mungkin nanti Tetsurou memakainya. Mungkin juga tidak.

Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tak terlalu ingin ini berakhir dengan mudah.

* * *

Jam dua belas malam.

"Aku heran bagaimana kaudapat kemari dengan mudah." Kei menggosok gelas yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyajikan minuman pesanan si rambut ayam dengan kain lap bersih, ekspresi itu tampak tak terlalu jelas, namun cukup untuk berkata bahwa Kei tidak menyukai kehadiran pelanggannya.

"—dan cepat. Jangan lupakan itu," tawa sang Penyanyi terdengar, memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan gerakan lambat seperti itu adalah mainan saja, "Aku biasa bolos, sih, lagipula itu tidak masalah, karena aku tidak bolos dalam latihan."

Ekspresi malas itu bertambah, "Kamu kenapa, sih. Kamu ini sekolah bukan untuk bolos dan main voli, bukan?"

"Kamu manis sekali saat memperhatikanku. Jadi pacarku, sini."

Ia memalingkan mukanya, "Nggak, makasih. Aku masih cukup waras."

Ia meletakkan minumannya dengan hati-hati, gelas kaca itu rapuh. _Tidak biasanya dia hanya memesan minuman begini_,itu yang inginnya ia tanyakan, namun itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang penting, dan pemasukannya akhir-akhir ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat isi dompet dan tabungannya menggelembung setiap hari, mana yang benar, menjadi seorang bartender adalah pekerjaan sampingannya ataukah menjadi seorang teman-dengan-keuntungan yang merupakan sebuah pekerjaan sampingan.

Hidupnya kacau balau. Kuroo Tetsurou menghancurkannya.

(Bukan berarti ia membencinya, sih.)

"Memangnya nggak ada yang mengenalimu—membuatmu bisa tenang seperti ini?" ia haus, sebaiknya ia membeli beberapa minuman saja nanti (dan payahnya di sini tidak ada air mineral, ia tidak terlalu suka _cola_ dan ia tidak yakin bisa meminum alkohol karena satu, dia belum cukup umur dan dua, dia mungkin mudah mabuk), dan ada baiknya mencoba membuat obrolan.

Dia menopang dagunya, "Nggak tahu, tuh, padahal aku rasa aku tidak menyembunyikan diri dengan baik."

"Padahal aku bisa melihatmu dalam radius seratus meter, pfft." Itu hanya berupa sindiran, dan Kei pikir, tidak seharusnya ia puas karena hanya ia yang dapat menyadarinya, "Bagaimana kalau ada pers yang menyamar dan dia diam-diam memberitakanmu? Dan aku akan ikut terlibat, merepotkan."

"Buktinya selama ini nggak ada, kan?" dan satu-satunya yang dapat membuatnya terprovokasi adalah ahli provokasi terhebat sepanjang sejarah hidupnya yang merangkap seorang remaja kelas tiga SMA yang pemabuk, memiliki libido super tinggi dan tidak berguna ini.

Ia menghela nafas, "Terserah, deh."

Diam.

Kei memutuskan untuk pergi dan melayani pelanggan yang lain, malam ini cukup ramai sehingga ini akan membuat pembicaraan mereka tersamar, baguslah, lebih baik begitu.

"Kei, satu lagi." Tetsurou melambaikan tangannya, membuat gestur ia ingin satu lagi minumannya yang membuatnya mempertanyakan kekuatannya—ah, sudahlah, ini berarti sebuah pemasukan dan seharusnya ia tidak protes.

Ia membuatkan minumannya dalam diam, dan ia menjeda pekerjaannya ketika sang Pelanggan memanggil namanya.

"Soal pertanyaan tadi," ada sebuah jeda di dalam perkataannya, dan ia berharap orang itu tidak sok menggantung perkataannya karena, hei, ia mendadak menjadi seorang detektif yang menginginkan sebuah petunjuk dari para saksi, "Aku memang suka cepat-cepat datang ke sini, sih, bagaimana ya, bagaimana jika aku bilang—"

Kei menelan ludahnya gugup.

"—aku ingin menemuimu?"

* * *

Pada umumnya, kegiatannya dengan Tetsurou dilakukan di larut malam—nyaris setiap hari, kecuali pada beberapa waktu tertentu yang Kei catat sebagai saat di mana Tetsurou tidak bisa datang, mungkin karena ia memiliki jadwal untuk bernyanyi di suatu tempat, ah—sebenarnya itu malah saat di mana ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan bebas, meskipun itu tidak berarti ada pemasukan tambahan yang memadai, Tetsurou selalu membayarnya dengan tunai.

Ia memandangi jam dengan bosan. Ini bukan hari di mana pelanggan akan membludak dan ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mondar mandir memberi atraksi—dan menyuguhkan minuman dengan sempurna, namun _shift_nya masih akan berakhir sedikit lama dan temannya, yang akhirnya datang juga setelah seminggu mangkir juga menunggu dengan kebosanan yang tidak terlalu berbeda.

Apa yang ia tunggu.

Ia ingin pulang, tapi juga tidak. Ada yang ingin ia puaskan malam ini.

Dirinya? Atau seseorang yang menginvasi hidupnya secara brutal belakangan ini?

Bisa saja, ia mencomot satu atau dua gelas minuman yang berderet rapi di lemari, hanya saja ia tidak ingin melakukannya, karena kakaknya memiliki toleransi alkohol yang rendah dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko—siapa juga yang ingin mabuk dan dimanfaatkan seseorang tanpa sadar.

"Ah, Kacamata-kun." Tsukishima Kei mengerjapkan matanya, bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi yang sama seperti beberapa minggu (—? Atau bulan—? Entahlah, ia tak mengingatnya) lalu, setengah berharap bahwa yang ia harapkan dapat mengatasi kebosanannya datang, namun tidak, itu bukan dia.

Sama sekali bukan, dengarkan suaranya dan lihat tatapan itu, wajah itu—itu sama sekali bukan wajah yang diharapkannya. Malahan, itu hanya sejenis orang yang tidak dikenalinya.

Itu adalah seorang pria sekitar dua puluhan akhir atau tiga puluhan awal, mencoba memanggilnya, mungkin untuk sekedar menambah minuman dan yang ada di bayangannya, masih, seorang pemuda yang menggunakan pakaian hitam-hitam yang (anehnya) tidak terlalu mencolok dan memanggilnya untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian.

Lalu uang. Harga dirinya yang ia hancurkan untuk itu.

Ia pasti sudah gila.

Pasang senyum palsu. Senyum. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Itu adalah tipikal senyum yang biasa ia gunakan di tempat ini—jika dipikir, beruntung juga hari ini pelanggan tak terlalu banyak, sehingga ia tak perlu membuat bibirnya pegal setiap hari. Bisa dibilang, istirahat, lagipula hari ini ia tak terlalu banyak tersenyum.

Pria itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, berkata, "Kamu terlihat bosan."

Ya. Kei memang bosan.

Kei tersenyum lagi, mengulangi pertanyaannya—tidak seorangpun diizinkan untuk mengintip menuju pikirannya yang ia tutup rapat-rapat dari sebuah dunia yang dinamakan dunia malam.

"Ya," Orang itu menyeret nadanya dengan malas, seolah benci jika topiknya tidak dilayani, kemudian ia mengisap rokoknya sekali lagi dan menghembuskannya sebelum mematikannya, Kei menunggu dengan setengah tidak sabar, "712. Tengah malam."

712 adalah kamar di mana ia dan Tetsurou biasa melakukan kegiatan mereka. Dan tengah malam adalah waktunya, apa orang itu sedang mencoba untuk membuat suatu keadaan yang familiar dengannya? Sekedar informasi, bar ini adalah tempat di mana pengunjung hotel biasa bersenang-senang, tidak berada dalam satu tempat namun cukup melangkah sepuluh atau lima belas langkah jika kamu ingin.

Ia tahu ia hanya menjadi seorang pelacur di saat ia sedang bersama sang Penyanyi di malam hari, dan ia yakin ia pasti akan mengabaikan setiap pelanggan yang memesannya seolah ia adalah barang murahan, dan seharusnya ia mengabaikannya sekarang, kembali pada pekerjaannya namun ada yang menggelegak di perutnya dan apa yang mendorongnya untuk berkata, "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Salah. Dia seharusnya menjaga harga dirinya lebih.

Tapi ia sedang ingin memuaskan dan dipuaskan.

Ia bosan. Ya, bosan.

"Seratus ribu yen." Lelaki itu menyeringai, tampaknya merasa sudah mendapatkan mangsa yang tepat, heh, apa dia telah menyelidiki Kei sebelumnya, karena Kei tahu kilat tertarik di matanya itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi—seratus ribu yen, bukan nominal yang sedikit. "Aku tidak akan lama," tambah sang Perokok dengan nada tawar-menawar yang mutlak tidak akan Kei tolak.

"Oke."

* * *

Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia, dengan senang hati akan mengatakan bahwa seratus ribu yen itu, sumpah, sangat kurang dibanding apa yang ia derita sekarang.

Pak Tua itu gila.

Ia ditinggal sendirian di sini, ini memang tidak lama dan baru saja orang itu meninggalkannya, namun apa yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah sakit, sakitsakitsakit karena ini tergantung begitu saja sementara ia begitu menginginkannya, dan ia masih terikat tanpa tahu caranya melepaskan diri, kemudian ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ada memar di beberapa titik di tubuhnya dan darah, ia lumayan menyukainya, namun ini sudah dalam batas yang takdapat ia tangani dan bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang menemukannya dalam keadaan sendiri dan sial, ia begitu ingin lepas dari ikatan gila ini.

Ia ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain.

(Dan seharusnya Pak Tua itu adalah pengganti temannya sekarang, tetapi yang ia dapatkan malah, mungkin, uang memang ada di depan matanya, _tunai_, namun ini tidak sebanding dan seharusnya ia mendapatkan kesenangannya juga.)

Memberontak akan membuat tangannya lebih lecet dan ia tidak menginginkannya karena ia tidak terlalu suka menutupi pergelangan tangannya dengan _waistband_, dan kunci itu tergeletak di satu sudut yang tidak mungkin ia jangkau.

Sakit.

Ia ingin keluar. (Ia menyesal telah bermain api, keluarkan dia ini sakit ini sakit ini sakit sekali—)

Sial.

* * *

Brak.

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, dan dengan ini, habislah sudah riwayatnya.

Dengan jelas ia melihat seseorang yang sedikit terhuyung menutup pintu kembali dan ada nafas lega dan sedikit bersalah yang menjalaninya. Ah, 'teman'nya.

Ia menelan ludah dengan sedikit gugup yang tidak terlalu kentara, bagaimanapun kejadian dia yang seperti ini adalah salahnya seratus persen dan sejujurnya, ia tidak akan tahu orang itu—Tetsurou akan memandangnya bagaimana setelah ini dan bagaimana ia akan bereaksi nanti, hanya saja, sedikit minta maaf juga tidak akan membunuhnya—mungkin, ia harus meminta maaf.

"Kuroo-san." Suaranya terlalu serak, apakah ia terlalu banyak menggunakannya tadi, ia tak terlalu ingin mengakuinya, namun, mungkin saja dia ini semacam pelacur murahan yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi uang. "Ugh—maaf, seseorang menggunakanku barusan dan dia meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini." Helaan nafas terdengar bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Dia mabuk—mungkin tidak terlalu, namun dari bau yang menguar, mungkin dia telah meminum cukup banyak minuman keras, segila apa sih kehidupannya sehingga ia mampu sekali untuk menenggak berliter alkohol?

Tatapan mata itu dalam menuju dirinya, seolah menguliti dirinya yang sudah telanjang, itu tampak tanpa emosi sementara di saat yang sama, itu mengandung kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"—Kuroo-san?"

—_Kenapa?_

"Nggak." Suara itu terdengar tegas dan itu juga masuk ke telinganya yang otaknya beritahu sebagai sebuah geraman, "Kamu lebih baik menyesalinya." Dengan langkah pasti, si cowok berambut ayam itu mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang makin menajam, membuatnya berharap ia tidak berada dalam situasi yang sangat kikuk ini.

"A—" ia bermaksud untuk bertanya, namun sesuatu menggerakkannya agar menghindarkan orang mabuk dari dirinya yang sudah tampak terlalu pasrah, mungkin ini intuisi, dan kakinya yang terasa lemas berusaha mendorong orang itu pergi darinya—sejak kapan si pemabuk itu membawa tas bersamanya?

Tetsurou mengeluarkan sebuah benda dan ia tak bisa untuk tak melotot saat ia melihatnya, "—pa maksudnya, dasar gila—!" ia berkata terbata, dan benda itu terpasang di tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, dan ia tahu bahwa ia sekarang telah menyingkap topeng Tetsurou yang satu lagi. Itu akan menahannya sementara impuls mulai berdatangan—

Manis, menyenangkan, menyakitkan menjadi satu.

Ia melihat seringai sadis itu begitu kentara. "Ini adalah hukuman, kamu tahu."

Impuls yang makin gencar. Sentuhan di titik tertentu, tak dapat tertolak. Intens. Memabukkan. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit.

"Lepas—" ia mencoba memelototinya dan mengancamnya lewat sebuah kontak mata dan suara yang ia usahakan terdengar keras, karena intimidasinya takkan menang melawan orang yang sedang menggarap dirinya dengan nonkonsensual, sementara sesuatu yang mulai terbangun kembali mengambilalih dirinya, tanpa ia inginkan, ia bisa mengontrolnya, pikirnya dengan airmata yang menggenang, ia harus bisa, karena ini akan lebih menyakitkan jika ditahan, siapa yang suka kesenangannya ditahan, ia berpikir, mencoba mengambilalih dirinya dari rasa campuraduk ini—"Lepas, aku nggak menginginkannya—ah!"

"Diamlah." Pandangannya mengabur, kenapa? Ia yakin kacamatanya masih terpakai di depan matanya, padahal. Suara itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah mutlak. Ia tak ingin menerimanya, ciuman kupu-kupu dan ciuman dengan kekasaran penuh yang diberikan oleh sang selebrita terasa begitu menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin ini sekarang.

Ia berusaha menarik lengannya dari tali yang mengikatnya kuat-kuat, "Apa maksud—"

Tersedak.

Tetsurou memasukkan keempat jemarinya ke mulutnya, menahannya dari berbicara dan ia begitu ingin mengeluarkannya, tidak nyaman. Ingin muntah. Sakit. Sakit. Ia mencoba menendangnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, namun ia yakin ia takkan dapat menghentikannya, dari sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan memar di beberapa tempat, ditambah dengan bisikan mutlak yang ia dengar dengan jelas, "Hei, berhentilah. Yang harus kamu lakukan hanyalah berteriak. Berteriaklah, hingga kau tidak dapat mendengar suaramu kembali."

"Berhenti—sakit. Sakit, kucing sialan!" Ia tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang tak terdengar jelas dikarenakan jari-jari panjang Tetsurou, tidak peduli itu akan memperparah keadaan tenggorokannya, ia terlalu lemah—menarik tangannya dari ikatan saja tidak sanggup—dan ia tidak dapat menelan ludahnya. Rasanya tidak nyaman, ia akan tersedak—"Aku nggak milik siapa-siapa. Kamu nggak punya hak untuk melakukan ini padaku!"

"Ada. Dan aku berhak," ia segera melegakan tenggorokannya ketika jemari itu berpindah, tampak tak terlalu puas karena tak berhasil mendiamkannya, dan ia selalu tidak pernah terbiasa dengan cara Tetsurou mempersiapkannya, meskipun itu berkali-kali, dan menjadi berkali lipat lebih menyakitkan, "Karena kamu ini milikku. Kamu hanya milikku."

Ia tertegun.

Segala nafas dan rasa sakitnya sirna seketika. Yang ada di depan matanya sekarang hanyalah Tetsurou yang menatap matanya, dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi dan bagaimana, bagaimana kata posesif nonkonsensual itu membuatnya sedikit—senang?

_Kamu hanya milikku_, katanya, dan segala mimpi dan khayalannya sirna bersama dengan kata yang selanjutnya ia ucapkan dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia pernah dengar itu, caranya berbicara—

"Kenma."

_Ah, ia mengerti._

—_Ini adalah hukuman untuknya._

* * *

A/N: ... /sembunyi /kamuapaansih  
Sebenernya saya gagal paham, ini udah chapter plotless banget, dan apa itu judul, summary, isi, nggak nyambung sama sekali dan inginnya saya kubur diri karena saya dengan semena-mena menjadikan fetish saya setengah isi chapter ini dan buang saja saya ke lautan _(:'3 kenapa coba berasa banget kalo saya ini seolah menggambarkan Kenma sebagai pengganggu padahal Kuroonya aja yang gagal move on (((((( saya ini udah ga apdet sebulan lebih dan sekalinya apdet kenapa sampah banget gini _(:'3  
oke sekian curcolan saya sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya _(:'3


	3. 1 (c): that burning soul

burnt in your scent  
summary: bagi para fans, bertemu dengan kuroo tetsurou adalah keajaiban. bagi tsukishima kei, bertemu dengannya adalah malapetaka.  
warnings: possible!ooc, homo, AR, shoujo manga plot and full of cliche, strong language and rated m for theme.

**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

part one (c): the sun shone after the huge storm had gone.

* * *

_Plik_.

Samar. Geliatan.

—_mengantuk_.

Tendangan lemah.

"—ngun, ba—ngun, bodoh ..."

Terbuka. Kosong.

Ini bukan kamarnya, karena ada Kei di hadapannya.

Ia ingat ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, sampai ke bar? Sepertinya tidak ada Kei di sana, mungkin sudah lewat jam dua belas malam? Dia ingat dia memesan minuman. Minum. Minum—tidak ingat lagi. Lupa.

Tangan Kei terikat. Ada bekas darah yang mengalir. Memar di banyak tempat. Hei, benda yang terpasang di antara selangkangannya itu—badannya bergetar hebat. Matanya sedikit bengkak, apa karena dia menangis?

"Kamu kenapa, dan jam berapa sekarang?" suaranya masih cukup terdengar serak, barangkali karena ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, dan keadaannya masih setengah sadar, tetapi yang ia pikirkan adalah, dia tahu Kei menyukai sesuatu yang kasar, tetapi ia yakin cowok kacamata itu bukan seorang masokis.

"Jangan ... bertanya ... sialan ..." wajah itu penuh airmata, dan sejak kapan cowok yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya ini tampak begitu _mudah diserang, _dan salahkan nalurinya jika sesaat kemudian matanya sudah seratus persen terbuka, salahkan jiwanya yang telah terjerumus begitu dalam karena nafsunya mengalahkannya, mungkin Kei semacam menyadarinya, karena matanya melotot ngeri, "Hentikan ... Kuroo-san—"

"Aw, sejak kapan kamu ketakutan begini?"

"Hentikan." Ia menggeliat, berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya, namun takmungkin mampu karena ada satu yang baru ia sadari, "Keluarkan barangmu dari dalamku dan lepaskan ... semuanya ..." jeda, dan ini tidak bagus, karena ia tidak merasakan kasihan sama sekali, malahan, ah, ini bukan seperti seorang 'teman' lagi, bukan, karena ini seperti bahwa Kei adalah mainannya, tapi, ah, sudahlah.

Ia berbisik, kesenangan mengumpul dan menyesakkan dadanya, dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh segala hal yang memutarbalik logikanya, menendangnya dalam gelombang antusiasme berlebih, "Sekali lagi."

* * *

"Aku nggak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Aku juga nggak merasakannya." Lengannya terkulai lemah, dan darah segar mengalir, menutupi jejak darah yang terbuat sebelumnya, merah gelap terbentur oleh merah segar, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar namun tidak terlalu terbata, mungkin karena sudah tidak ada yang harus ia tahan dan begitu menyiksa, "Aku nggak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku nggak akan bisa ke manapun. Kuroo-san, aku membencimu dengan segala yang aku punya."

Ia tertawa, terbahak, "Maaf, maaf, tapi hanya orang gila yang nggak akan menyerangmu di saat kamu begitu."

"Kamu ... sadis murni sialan."

"Dan lagi, apa yang kamu punya di saat aku sudah mengambil semua harga dirimu?" Dan ia tahu ia melakukannya karena ia mengerti Kei tidak bisa balik memukulnya atau apapun, lihat tangannya, "Tenang saja, aku sudah menyewa kamar ini untuk lebih lama dan kamu bisa menginap sampai kamu pulih seutuhnya."

Kei menghela nafas, "Itu kapan? Dua minggu lagi?"

"Ah, aku nggak akan bisa mengeluarkan uang sebegitu banyak, dan aku hanya menyewa kamar ini untuk satu malam tambahan," Kei melihat posenya yang seolah sedang berpikir, "Bagaimana jika kamu menginap di tempatku? Aku dengan senang hati, kok, melakukannya."

Di saat ia berpikir ia akan mengurusi lengannya nanti, Tetsurou meraih tangannya dengan gerakan lembut, yang mana suatu hal itu bisa dibilang nyaris tidak mungkin, "Tanganmu, kemarikan. Aku punya kotak P3K di tasku, sepertinya."

"Kamu punya seperangkat 'mainan' dan kotak P3K di satu tempat yang sama. Lucu."

Masih bisa membuat sarkasme di saat ia sudah dikebiri dari kemampuannya, itulah Tsukishima Kei.

"Lucu, kan? Aku sedang berpikir jika mungkin akan menggunakannya padamu, hei, aku nggak mungkin menggunakannya, kan, dan ternyata secara tanpa sadar malah aku menggunakannya buatmu," Satu lagi hal yang Kei baru tahu adalah, cara Tetsurou merawat lukanya itu ... sangat lembut, dan ia sangat lihai dalam melakukannya, "Kenapa kamu bisa dalam keadaan seperti itu? Aku mabuk, semalam. Ah, dan tentang uang di sana, aku rasa itu bukan uangku."

Tercekat.

Sesaat ia diam. Namun, mungkin lebih baik untuk tidak mengatakannya. Akan lebih baik untuk diam, toh ia sudah mengatakannya tadi malam (meskipun si pihak kedua tidak sadar), lagipula ia tidak ingin ini berakhir begitu saja. Tidak ada yang ia tahu tentang Tetsurou. Jika ia mengatakannya, bisa jadi ia akan melakukannya padanya lagi dan sudah cukup dengan darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tangan dan anusnya.

"Itu uangmu. Kamu 'kan mabuk."

"Orang mabuk pun punya ingatan tentang hal sebelumnya."

"Kata seorang anak di bawah umur yang diam-diam mabuk dan meniduri seorang bartender tanpa dosa."

"Jangan katakan jika semua itu salahku. Poin kedua itu persetujuan bersama, ingat?"

"Aku benci kamu."

"Oke, oke, kamu mengatakannya berjuta kali, aku nggak lupa." Tawa kecil menyebalkan itu keluar lagi, dan mereka memilih diam, Tetsurou yang mengobati luka di kedua pergelangan tangannya dan ia yang mengamatinya, dan berkali ia makin menegaskan, dia sungguh lihai, seperti seorang dokter, di tangan kanannya, alkohol membasahi lukanya melalui sejumput kapas setelah air membersihkan jejak darahnya, ia berjengit sakit, rasanya seperti cubitan, namun, anehnya, dingin yang menghampirinya terasa sejuk. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang aku lakukan padamu saat aku mabuk?"

"Yang kaulakukan padaku, eh ..." ia berlagak berpikir, dan percuma membalasnya dengan sarkasme, dia selalu kalah, "... Coba kaulihat bagaimana keadaanku sekarang."

Ah, bekas gigitan yang umumnya berpusat di leher dan di dada berwarna keunguan yang didominasi oleh merah, lecet di pergelangan yang menyebabkan luka, darah di salah satu alat ekskresinya dan memar, kebiru atau keunguan di lengan, di kaki, di punggung, ia tak terlalu merasa nyaman dengan aktivitas si kucing liar yang terhenti dan matanya yang beralih menatapnya.

"Kamu benar." Ia mengambil perban di kotak P3Knya, membalutkannya ke luka yang sudah berhenti pendarahannya, meskipun begitu, ada titik-titik merah yang tersisa dan menyembul dari putih perban, "Aku mungkin terlalu keterlaluan."

Kei memalingkan wajahnya, "Dan kamu nggak akan meminta maaf."

Dalam sekejap, ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi seorang anak kecil yang memasang tampang tidak berdosa setelah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang cukup fatal, "Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Kamu juga menyukainya, bukan?"

Tsukishima Kei mengerjapkan matanya. Ia baru tersadar kembali, Tetsurou tidak mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya. Ia pikir itu adalah sebuah perbuatan yang konsensual. Ia juga tidak tahu jika ia menyebutkan nama yang ... salah.

_Bukan berarti ia peduli, sih._

Tetsurou menuntun tangan kirinya menuju dirinya dengan gerakan yang dia tidak percaya ia bisa melakukannya, seperti seorang pangeran yang meraih tangan putrinya dan menuntunnya dengan hati-hati, dan tiap jemari yang bersentuhan terasa memanaskan setiap sarafnya, dan ia harap tak ada yang berubah darinya.

Prosedur itu pada dasarnya hanyalah sebuah pengulangan, tetapi, ekspresi wajah yang serius itu, caranya merawatnya, dia kenapa—?

"Y ... ya." Ucapan tanda afirmasi itu keluar tanpa adanya persetujuan dari dirinya, "Aku menyukainya, karena itu aku membencimu. Sangat benci. Jika kamu minta maaf pun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," lanjutnya, dan ia ingin sekali berguling dan membunuh dirinya sendiri kemudian, apa yang ia katakan?

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," dengan nada biasanya Tetsurou membalas, "Aku tahu kamu menyukainya dan aku tahu kamu membenciku, dan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena telah berbuat sesuatu yang kau dan aku sukai."

Meskipun ia berkata bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya selama dua minggu, pada kenyataannya toh ia duduk (dengan susah payah, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan, perih dan pedih saling bercampur menjadi satu) dan menikmati pengobatan sederhana dari sang Penyanyi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk angkat kaki setelah ini—

—ia mencoba untuk berdiri, dan setelahnya ia langsung ambruk.

"—ugh."

Tawa lagi. Terbahak lagi. Apa tidak ada yang bisa orang itu lakukan selain tertawa?

"Aku harus membawamu pulang nanti, huh."

Kei menoleh keras, badan bertumpu pada lengan yang lurus dan kaki yang menekuk, "Nggak mungkin. Nggak akan."

"Oi, oi. Bersikaplah rasional sedikit, aku nggak mungkin, 'kan, membawamu pulang ke rumahmu dan tanpa alasan yang jelas kamu sama sekali nggak bisa berjalan, aku tahu kegiatan ini kamu rahasiakan dari siapapun."

Membayangkan Akiteru akan mengkhawatirkannya seperti ia adalah sebuah klon yang akan dikorbankan untuknya dan akan memburu siapapun yang membuatnya seperti ini sampai mati dan tidak akan dipastikan orang itu akan hidup tenang, dan ia akan dikejar dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang akan menguaknya, tidak, terima kasih.

"M-maksudku, latihan, bodoh. Pelatih dan yang lain akan menanyakan ke mana aku."

"Ah, aku nggak percaya ada yang mau mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Sialan."

"Oke, oke, besok adalah Minggu dan minggu depan adalah _golden week_, jadi bolehlah kamu menginap di tempatku secara sementara."

Ia menghindari tatapan Tetsurou, "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku ... ?"

Helaan nafas itu terdengar malas, "Aku tahu kamu punya tabungan yang cukup, dan jika itu memang uangku, seratus ribu yen bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit, bocah. Itu bukan nominal yang biasanya kuberikan padamu, bah, kamu ini benar-benar maniak uang."

"Aku bukan maniak uang. Dan bayaran itu pantas melihat keadaanku sekarang."

(Bohong. Dia membiarkan Tetsurou tidak membayarnya sepeserpun hari ini.)

"Terserah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam, oke?"

Kei ingin pergi ke mana saja, asal Tetsurou tidak melihatnya.

—_ini gawat._

* * *

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali saat Tetsurou telah pergi dari kamar itu—dan karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, yang bisa dipandangnya hanyalah lampu yang mati dan langit-langit, jadi, peduli amat, namun, entah mengapa, ia ingin bersikap sentimental sekarang.

Kei masih ingat, Tetsurou membuat penawaran dengannya dan menjadi seorang 'teman' untuknya karena ia memiliki satu hal yang tidak dapat ia selesaikan sendiri, dan ia tahu sedikit banyak bahwa ia lebih sering berperan sebagai 'tempat sampah' bagi orang itu, dan yah, ia ingin tahu, apakah afeksinya selama ini hanya karena ia berada di bawah bayang-bayang orang yang disukainya?

Tetsurou selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, meskipun bayarannya akan selalu pas, tapi, seringkali ia mentraktirnya makan atau membawakannya makanan kesukaannya yang ia rasa cukup berlebihan bagi seorang teman dengan keuntungan, tetapi, ia mempertanyakan harga dirinya sendiri, kadang, ia berpikir bahwa itu akan berlebihan, dan sisi lainnya akan berkata, seharusnya harga dirinya berharga lebih dari itu semata.

Jemari tangannya mencoba bergerak, setelah sekian lama tertahan dan terikat dengan kuat, ia heran mengapa tidak menjadi lumpuh, meskipun ia lebih bersyukur, yang tersisa di dirinya hanya tubuh yang terluka dengan memar di mana saja, pergelangan tangan yang lecet dan mungkin tersobek, banyak darah yang keluar (dan ia heran mengapa ia masih saja mengungkitnya—hei, Tetsurou sudah mengobatinya) dan tubuh yang tidak bisa bergerak setelah tempat yang semestinya bukan untuk dipenetrasi telah dipakai secara brutal.

Tetsurou tidak biasanya begini, meskipun dia nyaris sama kasarnya dengan Pak Tua yang menyebabkan penderitaan dan hukumannya atas 'melanggar' perjanjiannya, dia selalu berhati-hati, dan kesan pertama Kei saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya adalah; dia tidak ingin kawannya merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, tetapi ia tahu dia tidak pernah keberatan, maksudnya, dia bukan seorang masokis, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu menyukai _vanilla_, jadi bisa dibilang—untung?

Kebanyakan, mereka tidak berbicara saat melakukannya, tenggelam dalam masing-masing pikiran di saat mereka mabuk, mabuk akan kepuasan sesaat yang terus mengais lebih dalam, untuk mendapat yang lebih, lebih lagi—apakah itu mereka, atau hanya Kei yang terjerumus untuk kemudian tenggelam ke dalamnya?

Satu lagi hal yang Kei sadari adalah, dia tidak menciumnya sekalipun saat itu berlangsung—ia sedikit merasa heran, namun tersadar pada suatu kenyataan bahwa, seseorang mencium yang lain hanya jika mereka saling menyukai, dan tujuan mereka tidak untuk itu.

Dan ia ingin tahu, apakah dia adalah satu-satunya?

Kei tahu Tetsurou bukan jenis orang yang dapat meluangkan waktunya dengan mudah—begitu banyak yang harus ia kerjakan sementara rahasia harus tetap disimpan, dan dua dari mereka pun tetap bukanlah tipe yang akan menggali lubang kubur diri sendiri, dan ia tidak tahu, meski Kei bersumpah untuk tidak melayani orang lain (yang ia sekali lakukan, dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengulanginya), apakah Tetsurou akan melakukan hal yang sama?

Tensi milik Tetsurou sangat tinggi, terutama jika menyangkut _setter_ milik klub volinya, dia sudah cukup hebat, bukan, menahan beberapa jam dari Tokyo ke Miyagi hanya untuk menemuinya dan melepaskan segalanya, padahal ia memiliki cukup banyak pekerjaan—dan jika dia memang memiliki beberapa 'teman' lain selain dirinya, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apakah akan marah? Apakah sedih? Apakah, merasa terkhianati? Apakah—cemburu?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, keras. Kebanyakan berpikir membuat otaknya sembarangan saja.

"Kei, kau kenapa? Tidak bisa menghilangkan imajiku di otakmu, huh?"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing memasuki telinganya, ia menoleh dan bayangan Tetsurou terbentuk di depan matanya, begitu sempurna, begitu jelas. Ia kembali, seraya membawa sebuah bungkusan yang ia ragu apa isinya jika dia yang membawanya.

"Teruslah berdelusi dan aku akan mengambil semua uangmu," ujar Kei, tenang, dan dia tidak berniat menimbulkan beberapa macam sarkasme, "Kamu bilang kamu akan kembali nanti malam," ia berkata dengan pelan, serak di suaranya terasa makin menyakitkan dan ia pikir adalah hal yang terbaik jika ia tetap diam, lalu ia merubah posisi berbaringnya.

Tetsurou menyeringai, "Coba saja, dengan tanganmu yang sekarang," perkataannya membuat Kei kembali tersadar, ah, tangannya—ia ingin tahu kapan mereka akan sembuh, "Manusia butuh makan. Dan kamu nggak akan bisa bangkit, dan lagi, aku nggak bisa membayangkan kamu akan menyeret badanmu menuju restoran terdekat."

"Aku nggak lap—"

Perutnya berbunyi sedetik kemudian. Sial.

"Kamu manis," ujar Tetsurou, tertawa terbahak.

Kei mencibir kemudian menukas, "Maaf saja, aku sudah kebal atas kata-katamu," dan membuka bungkusan plastik itu, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak yang ia kenal dengan baik, ini merek toko kue di mana Tetsurou selalu membelikan kue kesukaannya, ia tidak tahu harganya, tetapi dilihat dari sampulnya dan porsinya—juga rasanya, toko kue ini adalah toko kue kelas atas, ia mendesah, "Pagi-pagi?"

Tetsurou mengendikkan bahunya, "Tapi kamu suka, 'kan? Jangan berlagak seolah kamu sudah lelah akan itu," Kei ingin tahu apakah ekspresi senangnya terlihat, karena dia tidak bisa memasang wajah datarnya dengan baik jika ia bersama dengan si rajanya provokasi, "Kue mahal, dan _gratis_, tidak semua orang memberikan pelayanan seperti itu, oke."

"Mengingat apa yang kaulakukan padaku semalam, dan bagaimana hasilnya, kurasa itu cukup setimpal." Kei menggerakkan lengannya dengan gerakan yang hati-hati sekali, seolah takut melukai luka lecetnya dan membuka kembali aliran darah yang semestinya mengalir tidak menuju ke luar kulit, dan mengunyahnya dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan.

"Iya, iya, Kei-ku _sayang_."

Tersedak.

Kei terbatuk hebat, dan mengabaikan tangannya yang hanya sakit di pergelangan belaka, ia menggapai-gapai Tetsurou, berusaha meminta air, batuk ini menyiksa, perasaan ini menyiksa, sakit di tenggorokannya akan bertambah—

Ada air di tangannya. Ia meminumnya dengan segera, peduli setan dengan rasa lega dan perih yang terasa.

Lega.

"Ugh—"

"Kamu kenapa, Kei?" Tetsurou menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, seperti meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kei baik-baik saja, dan ada rasa terbakar yang menyakitkan dan ada bau hangus yang terasa—hanya halusinasi semata, untungnya kue itu tidak terbalik atau apa di saat ia terbatuk, yang sangat melegakannya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Jangan panggil namaku dan _sayang _sekaligus. Aneh dan menjijikkan."

"Bilang saja kamu malu."

"Nggak, terima kasih."

Tetsurou mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya, "Apa perlu aku menemanimu sampai nanti malam?"

"Nggak," tukas Kei cepat, menghindari tatapan si rambut ayam, "Kenapa media bodoh sekali sampai tidak bisa mendeteksimu."

"Mungkin karena penyamaranku terlalu sempurna."

"Cih."

Ada tawa lagi yang terdengar, Kei ingin tahu bagaimana bisa orang itu tertawa-tawa lepas terus menerus, seolah hanya itu ekspresinya dan dirinya mungkin tidak akan tahan jika menjadi dirinya, apa yang pantas ditertawakan dari situasi mereka saat ini? _Shortcake _itu masih bersisa banyak dan ia akan berencana menghabiskannya nanti, dan ia, diam-diam merencanakan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti dan bagaimana caranya menuju ke sana, ada jemari yang menelusup, melengkapi sela jemarinya dan menjadi satu, rasa dingin ini tidaklah asing, helaian rambut yang menyentuh kulitnya juga familiar, dia dengar ada bisikan di telinganya, "Sampai ketemu nanti malam, oke."

Masih ia terkejut akan nafas yang menderu, menghangatkan telinganya, tangannya yang kosong mengepal erat, dan tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atas impuls yang serba asing ini—dan ia dikejutkan, lagi dan lagi (; sudah berapa banyak kejutan yang orang itu buat untuknya?) olehnya, atas sebuah

ciuman ringan di telinganya.

* * *

"Aku nggak percaya ini. Aku nggak percaya ini. Aku nggak percaya aku membiarkan diriku sendiri dibawa oleh kamu." Kei membenarkan posisi berbaringnya setelah dilempar Tetsurou ke kasur itu dengan tidak terlalu kasar—sebuah bahasa lain dari halus, membayangkan saat Tetsurou membawanya keluar dari penginapan itu dan bagaimana ia menyiksa dirinya selama tiga jam penuh untuk duduk di kursi mobil (pantas saja orang itu tidak pernah memiliki halangan untuk ke bar tempat ia bekerja, dan tidak pernah ketinggalan kereta) miliknya membuat perutnya bergejolak mual, dan umpatannya belum cukup melegakannya, "Sial."

"Tenanglah, _teman_ku, aku bukan sejenis penculik mesum yang akan menyerangmu di saat kamu begini," terdengar suara gemeresik dan Kei berpikir jika Tetsurou sedang mengganti bajunya atau apa, ayolah, tempat ini sangat asing baginya, pertama kalinya malah ia kemari, Tetsurou benar-benar membawanya ke rumahnya dan ia pikir itu gila, dan pada akhirnya, ia menelepon Tadashi dan Akiteru, membuat cerita-cerita bohong yang ia pastikan mereka memercayainya seratus persen, dan suara Tetsurou yang bertanya memecahkan konsentrasinya dalam melamun, "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu nggak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau aku tinggal lagi?"

Kei menoleh, dan mendapati Tetsurou siap kembali dengan pakaian yang berbeda, dia yang sekarang tampak begitu berbeda dengan yang tadi, dengan rasa aneh yang menggelegak ia balas bertanya, "Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Kerja, lah," cowok itu mengerenyitkan alisnya, mungkin terheran atas tingkah Kei yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, dia biasanya tidak menghabiskan tenaganya untuk mengatakan suatu hal retoris karena Kei kebingungan akan tingkahnya sendiri, "Aku tinggal, oke? Kamu boleh tidur dulu, aku akan kembali sekitar dini hari."

Ada rasa kesal yang meletup perlahan, hei, dia kan sudah ditinggal olehnya seharian tanpa daya, dan sekarang ia ingin meninggalkannya lagi? Ia menyipitkan matanya, bertanya lagi, betapa dia hari ini terlalu banyak bertanya, "Kamu sudah terlambat?"

"Nggak, sih, aku masih bisa dibilang terlalu cepat satu jam," ucapnya setelah melihati jam tangannya, dan kesal itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat, "Aku nggak terlalu suka membuat orang menunggu, jadi ... dan lagi, aku juga lebih suka menunggu, kok," dan ucapannya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang cenayang, yang menjawab pertanyaan Kei yang ingin ia lontarkan seketika.

Kesunyian itu tidak mengenakkan, atmosfer kikuk itu makin menggila.

Bibirnya hendak membuka, namun, _timing_nya persis sama dengan Tetsurou yang mungkin juga hendak berbicara, dan ia langsung mengatupkan bibirnya di saat ia menyadari Tetsurou hendak meneruskan pembicaraannya, "Aku pergi, ya."

Punggung itu berbalik, mencoba menjauhinya yang seketika merasakan keinginan untuk mematahkan kedua kaki itu agar mereka tidak pergi ke manapun, agar mereka tetap menemaninya dan, mengapa ia merasa seperti ini? Ia begitu ingin untuk menahannya agar tidak meninggalkannya sekarang juga, tidak ada yang diizinkan untuk meninggalkannya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, dan lagi, kenapa ia begitu ketakutan? Rasanya terdengar gila, namun, ya, ia harus menahannya—matanya mengerjap.

Satu, dua. Sadar. Tetsurou menoleh ke belakang—arahnya, dan tampak bahwa ia hendak bertanya kenapa, ia ingin tahu mengapa ia begitu saat detik selanjutnya ia menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan: ia menggenggam, nyaris menarik jaket yang orang di hadapannya kenakan dengan kuat, tetapi dia tidak mengetahui seperti apa ekspresi yang ia bentuk sekarang saat ia mengatakan suatu hal yang begitu memalukan, "Jangan pergi."

"Hah?"

Apa yang ia lakukan? Sikapnya sendiri sudah cukup mengagetkan, dan apa-apaan, tubuhnya yang melawan perintahnya—dia menggigit bibirnya, mati-matian menahan kata yang, masih lolos darinya, "—Jangan pergi, sialan."

Tetsurou tersenyum, sebuah jenis senyuman yang dia tidak pernah melihat, ia melangkah satu dua kali dan kembali duduk, tangannya bersentuhan dengannya, membentuk sebuah singgungan yang terus memberi kalor padanya, namun tidak ada dari mereka yang melepaskannya, dan diam-diam, Kei berharap agar terus begini, dan biarkan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Samar, karena ia tidak terlalu ingin mendengarkan apapun dan terlalu sibuk terdistraksi dengan dunianya sendiri, ia mendengar kata-kata yang lolos keluar dari orang yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Tentu saja, sesuai keinginanmu."

* * *

A/N: halo /sembunyi/ another chapter gaje, ya, huhuhuhuhuhuhuh /dilempar /bukan /salah sebenernya salah saya, karena kebingungan mau diapakan kemarin, salah taruh momentum ahahaha ;w; sempet galau juga sih, tapi akhirnya nemu plot yang pas lagi walau saya agak gagal paham sama cerita ini, dan saya agak bingung mau dilanjutkan apa enggak, tapi plot buat satu atau dua chapter ke depan saya punya, kok, tapi ya... gagal paham saja sama cerita ini /ceritanya curcol /heh /kamusiapa

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, ya xD


End file.
